Saving the World from Chairman
T They are in Yokai Corporation and they look awful Chairman I thought they fixed that glitch. Mr. Smith is fired! I have to do everything myself around here. They are back to Normal Chairman: Good. Ryder: You... Chairman: Henchmen. They saw Ryder's Father on the Screen Ryder: Dad! Chairman: So this is the remote that works. This, my friend, is the ACME Train of Death... which is not good news for your father. Ryder's Father: Don't worry about me, son. I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this one. Chairman: You see, if the Train of Death doesn't kill him...then those crates of TNT will. Not to mention the 2-ton anvil hanging over his head. And look. There's the Pendulum of Doom. What's the Pendulum of Doom doing there? I did not order it. It's overkill. Get rid of it. Wile remove it Chairman: Now, if you want to keep your family "together"... I would hand over the Blue Monkey now. Ryder's Father: Don't worry, son. I'm fine. He give it to him Ryder: You're a sick man, you know that? Chairman Get used to it. Ryder: Excuse me? What about my father? Chairman: He's waiting for a train. Ryder: What? You... Chairman: Where's Marvin the Martian? All right, here is the Blue Monkey. Go put it on the satellite. Go! Whisper: No, you don't, eight ball. He went off to stop them Whisper: You'd never catch those heroes being this heroic. Lucky: Hi. Whisper: You're despicable. Chairman: Vandals. Your friends' efforts will prove to be futile. You see, here is the Blue Monkey, here is the ACME satellite. When the Blue Monkey is finally docked in the satellite... I will transmit a beam around the world... which will transform everyone but me into monkeys. Now take them away! Ryder: Don't you think that'll get lonely... Mr. All My Friends Swing from Treesa and Pick Fleas Out of Their Furry Butts? Chairman: Lonely? I suppose I could use a little human companionship. Thanks a lot. I've seen you notice me. I know I'm hot. But I prefer someone with a little more oomph. I prefer Mary! Hello, Mary. We're a cute couple, don't you think? Take those future simians away and lower the Monkey shield. Meanwhile Melvin: Earthlings have the worst sense of direction. The he has been blast out of space Marshall: What do you know, he fell for it. Whisper: I guess I owe you $5. They saw the Satellite Chase: Did you order satellite? I don't even have cable. Meanwhile Keita:You know, when Kate fired that butler... I never would have seen this coming. ☀Ryder: Gotta be a way out of this. Ryder's Father: You can get out of this, son. You've just got to set your mind to it. Ryder: Besides, I'm hearing my dad's voice in my head. Ryder's Father: Actually, I'm down here, son. Ryder: Hold on, Dad, I'll be right down! They got themselves free Inaho: That was too easy. Then a Robot Dog appeared Ryder's Father: What was that noise, son? Ryder: Dad, You know how I always wanted a dog Ryder's Dad: Yeah? Ryder: I just got a new one. Inaho: Wait. Maybe he wants to play fetch. Keita: Nice mechanical doggy. Inaho: Good dog. Want to play? Good boy. Fetch! Meanwhile Whisper: It looks to be a deadly mission requiring strength... cunning and nerves of steel. So good luck, everyone, I'll keep the engine running. They went off and then Marvin appeared Marvin: You tricked me! Rolly: What's up, Darth? Marshall: Now I must incapacitate you with my bubble gun. Ain't that cute? Of course you realize this means war. They are fighting Ryder: You go that way. I'm gonna go this way. They went off and the Robot Dog got Ryder Keita: Bad dog! Sit! Ryder's Dad: I don't want to put you under any added pressure... but judging by the vibrations of these train tracks, I've got about... One minute and forty two seconds left. Inaho: Down! Put him down. Meanwhile Whisper: What am I gonna do? What would Damian Drake do? What would Duck Dodgers do? Wait a minute. I know how! Yes, I'm going to be the hero of this picture! Whisper to the rescue! Then his Jetpack exploded Whisper: Whis..per to the rescue.. second jetpack blows up Whisper: Whisper... jetpack explodes Whisper: Whisp. jetpack explodes. Outside, Whisper wears another jetpack Whisper: Aha! It's you-know-who to the rescue! It helps if you don't say the name. Meanwhile Ryder: Bad dog! They are going to save Ryder's Father and they did it Meanwhile Marvin: Disgusting Earth rodent. Now to neutralize that duck. Whisper: This can't be good. Marvin: Now the diamond will bathe the Earth in a monkey-transforming glow. Ten, nine, eight, seven... six, five, four... three, two, one. Marvin: Thwarting evil makes me so angry. They got Marvin trapped in a Bubble and they save the world from Chairman Marshall: That takes care of that. Thanks, Whis. Marvin Darn dark side! Chairman: Are you all monkeys yet? Then he got hit by the beam Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3